Silence
by starscriptmage
Summary: She doesn't talk, either. At least, not much. Mitobe/OC


**I had this idea in my head for a really long time but never got to write it down. Mitobe's always been one of my favourite characters (I mean, really, I find him attractive), so I considered writing an OC story.**

 **Please enjoy. Keep in mind I wrote this in an hour and a half while doing English homework at the same time, so it might be a little wonky in places. I'm also working on a Midorima/OC, the third chapter of Heartburn, as well as several others so hopefully those will be up soon.**

 **Also, the KnB wikia says that Mitobe's hobby is photography. Just a heads-up.**

 **I'm also really sorry for using Kagami as the main source of amusement.**

It didn't take very long for the players of Seirin High to notice the girl.

Nobody really watched their practice anyway, so it was a bit obvious. She always stood near the door, which provided a quick escape route if anyone did ask her why she was there. And she always _was_ there, watching them play with ill-concealed interest.

Sometimes, she brought her homework with her, and did math equations as the boys practiced their lay-ups. But every single time, as Riko blew her whistle to end the practice, she would slip outside before anybody could approach her.

"She's kind of cute," said Koganei. "Isn't she, Mitobe?"

Mitobe inclined his head to the right.

Tsuchida frowned, thinking. "Hey, I wonder why she comes, anyways."

"I hope she's not from another school," Kagami said doubtfully. "What if someone sent her to spy on us?"

"That's stupid," said Hyuuga. "What are you, an idiot? She's wearing the Seirin uniform."

"I'll go ask her tomorrow," said Riko decisively. "She's probably only interested in basketball, but I'll do it just in case."

.

.

.

The next day, Riko didn't blow her whistle. Instead, she walked over to the door where the girl was sitting and opened her mouth to greet her.

Riko blinked.

"Eh?"

The girl had already bolted outside.

"H-Hey, wait!" The coach ran out the door, followed by the rest of the team.

The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe Kuroko can try," Izuki suggested. "He might be able to catch her before she runs off."

.

.

.

On Wednesday, as the boys were finishing up, the girl suddenly felt something touch her arm. She whirled around in surprise, and was greeted by a pair of blank blue eyes.

"Hello," said Kuroko. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The girl opened her mouth and closed it several times.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he continued. "Do you mind if I ask why you enjoy watching our team practice every day?"

She didn't answer.

Izuki jogged over.

"Maybe she can't talk, Kuroko," he said.

He thought for a moment, then pointed at her.

"Hey, hold on a minute, aren't you that girl from Class B?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

Izuki smiled. "Kadohata Chizuru, am I right?"

She nodded again.

"Do you mind telling us - "

Chizuru waved a hand at him.

"She says she already heard Kuroko the first time," Koganei said.

Everyone stared at him.

"You understand her?" Tsuchida said in disbelief. "But she's not even communicating!"

Kagami's eyes suddenly grew wide in understanding.

"She's the same species as Mitobe!" he said.

Hyuuga whacked him across the head.

"We're all human, stupid!"

"So… she doesn't talk, then?" asked Kagami, rubbing his head.

"Actually, I do," said Chizuru very quietly. "I just don't like talking."

There was a brief silence.

"Woah, she can talk!" said Kagami.

"What are you, an idiot?" Riko snapped.

"Does that mean Mitobe can talk too?" someone asked.

"Well… I don't know." Koganei shrugged, glancing at Mitobe. "I think he doesn't like talking either."

Riko blew her whistle. "Practice is over! See you guys tomorrow!"

.

.

.

It soon became clear that Chizuru _did_ dislike talking, but did it when necessary. She answered most of their questions as truthfully as possible, though her expression was almost always emotionless. There were a few rare moments when she almost seemed to smile, but it didn't happen very often.

"Uh, Kadohata-san, are you interested in basketball?"

A nod.

"Are you part of any clubs, Kadohata-san?"

"Photography Club."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

They almost thought she glanced left before answering, but it was such a slight movement that it must've been a trick of the light.

She shook her head.

.

.

.

One day, before practice began, Mitobe and Koganei walked in on Chizuru's shot missing the basket. She flushed pink, her mouth snapping shut, as Koganei blinked in surprise.

"So you did want to learn basketball, but was too embarrassed to ask us to teach you," he said, after Chizuru gestured madly with her hands. "Well, next time just tell us. I'm sure everyone's fine with teaching you, you know."

Chizuru's mouth twitched, and she gave him a grateful glance.

Mitobe patted her shoulder before she turned away, and picked up a ball. Giving her a sideways look, he demonstrated how to shoot properly.

"Amazing," whispered Izuki from the door, where the rest of the team was peeking inside from. "It's like we're watching a mime. Hey, that's a good - "

"Shut up, Izuki."

Mitobe nodded at Chizuru, motioning for her to try.

Aiming once more, she released the ball, her eyes shining when the net swished.

Chizuru's happiness was contagious. Even Hyuuga clapped when she shot three more baskets, getting two in.

She hugged Mitobe in her excitement, squeezing him fiercely. But she soon realized what she was doing and backed away, apologizing again and again.

It was probably the most they had ever heard her say.

It was also probably the biggest show of emotion they'd ever seen from her.

.

.

.

Soon, the Seirin basketball team had become accustomed to seeing Kadohata Chizuru's slender frame by the door; short, dark hair framing a curious face. She would always be wearing her uniform, with a red flower clip in her hair. Riko was quite relieved to have such a big help, as Chizuru liked to offer to buy drinks and bring towels after practice. She did stay out of the game (Koganei said that she told him she didn't want to interfere in their hard work), but occasionally did join in. And every time she entered the gym, she always had a bright look in her eye.

Everyone, even Kagami (who was unsurprisingly dense when it came to romance), noticed that the "bright look" seemed to turn even brighter when Mitobe was near.

.

.

.

On Valentine's Day Chizuru arrived late. They were already halfway done their practice when she burst inside, panting. She'd forgotten her chocolates at home and had run back to retrieve them.

Riko was very impressed by Chizuru's chocolates, as she'd made enough for everyone on the team, along with several extras. Not only did they taste good, they also looked beautiful.

"Are they store-bought?" Kagami said.

Chizuru looked very offended.

"She says she made them herself," said Koganei. "And she - did you really?"

"What?" Hyuuga asked.

"She stayed up all night making these."

"Well," said Chizuru in her quiet voice, "you all are very important to me, so I think it was worth the effort."

Only Kagami didn't notice that the chocolates that she offered to Mitobe were the prettiest.

.

.

.

On White Day, all the boys gave her obligatory chocolates. Some went as far as to attempt to hand-make them, though those were only a select few.

They heard her laugh for the first time when Mitobe gave her a small box wrapped in flower-patterned paper.

.

.

.

During the summer, it was Mitobe who suggested letting her come to the training camp. At first, Riko wasn't quite sure (would Chizuru's parents be fine with her being surrounded by boys? Basketball-crazed, sometimes perverted boys?), but Chizuru came to the gym beaming, so apparently, they were. (Chizuru told Riko later on that her mother and father agreed because they were very happy that she was making new friends.)

In the mornings, she helped bring drinks, and in the evenings, she took out her camera.

Kiyoshi found her taking mug shots of all the players, and suggested that she take a group picture.

Later on, when they returned to Seirin, Chizuru had the picture printed out for everyone.

Even in the glossy paper, they could see the joy behind her smile.

.

.

.

She even came to their games, whether they were near or far. Naturally, she insisted on sitting on the bench, and often brought handmade snacks. Whether they were cookies or granola bars, they were welcomed heartily.

.

.

.

One day, they came to the gym and found her playing her flute. It was the sweetest, clearest sound the team had ever heard, but Chizuru only said that she had much more room to improve.

.

.

.

After Christmas, Kagami and the team found Chizuru standing outside in the snow taking pictures of the trees. Mitobe had brought his own camera, and was standing beside her suggesting new angles. Koganei could see her flushed pink face yards away, even through the lightly falling snow.

"They look good together," said Hyuuga suddenly.

"Since when did you start thinking about romantic things?" demanded Riko.

The team snickered softly as the captain glanced at the coach and turned vibrant crimson.

"Anyways," Kuroko said, "we should probably leave Mitobe-kun and Kadohata-san alone."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

"Do you really dislike talking that much?" Chizuru asked Mitobe as she handed him a drink.

He nodded, hesitated, shook his head, and nodded again.

"We've debated whether Mitobe is mute or not," Koganei said, "but Mitobe says he isn't."

Mitobe nodded.

Everyone could almost hear Chizuru asking herself what Mitobe's voice sounded like.

.

.

.

Before they know it, Valentine's Day has swung by again, and Riko becomes aware that Chizuru has developed a very determined air.

"You look like you want to do something badly," she remarked.

Chizuru nodded.

A sly look crossed the coach's face.

"Are you planning to confess to Mitobe?"

Luckily for the poor girl, Mitobe had just gone to the washroom. Unluckily for her, the entire team was there, and all were listening attentively.

Chizuru's face slowly changed from light pink to scarlet.

"H-H-How," she began.

"It's actually a bit obvious, Kadohata-san," said Kuroko as he patted his face dry.

"Very obvious," chorused the team.

"B-B-But," she stammered, her blush darkening.

"We're cheering you on," Tsuchida said.

"Do your best," Hyuuga said.

Kiyoshi smiled.

Furihata and Izuki grinned.

Kagami scratched his head.

Nigou wagged his tail.

"You guys, she looks like she's going to explode," said Koganei. "Don't tease her."

He turned to Chizuru.

"On the other hand, I'll make sure Kagami doesn't walk in on you guys. You know how he's amazingly obtuse about that kind of thing."

As Kagami protested loudly, Mitobe walked inside the gym. His puzzled look was lost on the basketball team, as everyone was sniggering so loud that Chizuru had turned a very disturbing shade of purple.

.

.

.

Riko came over to her house the day before Valentine's Day, and announced that she had someone she wanted to give chocolate to.

Deciding not to press the issue, Chizuru brought her along to buy ingredients, and crashed right into Mitobe and Koganei.

"Mitobe wants to know if you're planning on making honmei chocolate," Koganei said.

Chizuru opened her mouth and stared accusingly at him.

Koganei put his hands in the air, mouthing, "I didn't say anything!" He gestured at Mitobe.

"He said you're smiling, so he guessed you were. Making honmei chocolates, that is."

"Nice to see you," Riko said, steering Chizuru away. "Later."

As they poured chocolate into molds back in Chizuru's house, Riko sighed.

"I don't know if I should give the guy I like chocolate, anyways," she said. "He's pretty stupid."

Chizuru cocked her head to the side.

"Why do I like him if he's stupid? Well, he's also perverted, grumpy, and acts like an old man. But he has a good side too, I guess."

Riko was not liking the way Chizuru was grinning.

"What is it?" she said, half-annoyed and half-embarrassed.

"Hyuuga," was all Chizuru said.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?" said Riko. Chizuru was shaking so hard she could barely walk properly.

"I should be asking you that," Chizuru whispered, gesturing at the box in Riko's violently trembling hand.

"Coach is confessing too?!"

The team exploded in confusion, with Izuki making puns about love, the first-years chattering in shock, and Kiyoshi smiling tranquilly.

"There's only one person she could possibly confess to," said Tsuchida.

"The only person who's not here," Koganei offered.

There was a pause.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Really, Coach? Really? _Really_?"

"Oh, Hyuuga's got _no_ idea what's going to hit him."

Riko completely cracked.

"DOUBLE THE PRACTICE!" she shouted, reddening. "TRIPLE THE PRACTICE! SCRATCH THAT, QUADRUPLE THE PRACTICE!"

"... sorry, Coach."

"Too bad! You're getting four times' worth of punishment!"

Riko stomped off, cursing every single player under her breath.

"Good luck, Riko," Kiyoshi called.

"SHUT UP!"

.

.

.

Riko had apparently decided to get it over with as quick as she could. She and Hyuuga resurfaced several minutes later with the coach blushing furiously, and the captain holding her hand.

Izuki whistled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, IZUKI SHUN, OR YOU'LL BE DOING MORE LAPS," Hyuuga bellowed.

"Your turn's coming soon," Riko whispered to Chizuru. "Do your best, okay?"

Chizuru nodded.

.

.

.

"E-Excuse me, Mitobe-kun," she said nervously, her voice cracking. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Mitobe nodded, getting up.

Furihata gave Chizuru an encouraging wink and she smiled shakily.

She walked outside, her hands slippery with sweat.

"A-Ah," she said. Chizuru's heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She swallowed, her knees weak.

"I wanted to give this to you," she squeaked, holding out the box of chocolates. "I hope you accept it, Mitobe-kun."

He frowned in confusion.

" _ImeanIreallyloveyousopleasetakeitI'msorry_ ," she said in a rush.

A blink of surprise. There was something akin to fear - or uncertainty in Mitobe's eyes.

Chizuru's stomach dropped.

 _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it_ , she thought miserably.

Mitobe pointed to himself as if he were asking, _Me?_

Chizuru nodded, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"I love you, Mitobe-kun," she said.

There was an expression of complete, utter shock on Mitobe's face. He looked as if she'd dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. Chizuru wanted to go hide someplace where nobody would ever find her. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Oh, no," said Furihata.

The entire team, despite their promise not to let Kagami interrupt Mitobe and Chizuru's conversation, had ended up eavesdropping anyway. Most of them were already regretting it.

Hyuuga winced as the box of chocolates fell from Mitobe's hands.

Izuki sighed. "Kadohata-san…"

"But I was _so sure_ that Mitobe liked her!" whispered Koganei.

"Now what?" Tsuchida said.

"Shh," Riko hissed. She glared at them. "Do you _want_ them to see us?"

Hyuuga waved a hand at her, and she turned back just to see Mitobe pointing to himself again. _Me?_

"I am going to punch that guy," Riko fumed. "He's even stupider than Kagami, and that's saying something."

"No," said Kiyoshi slowly. "Watch."

Mitobe pointed to himself yet again.

"Yes, he's asking her for confirmation! I don't see - "

"Shh," said Hyuuga.

Suddenly, an expression of unspeakable happiness made its way across Mitobe's face. He kept motioning to himself again and again, as if saying, _Me? Really? Me?_

"... I see," said Riko grudgingly. "Well, I suppose - "

"Shh," said the rest of the team.

Mitobe launched himself at Chizuru and hugged her hard.

There was a sniffle.

"Why are you crying?" Hyuuga said uneasily. "Riko?"

"Let's throw a party," Riko said, sobbing into her arm.

"A-Ah… Coach…"

Koganei pointed at Mitobe.

"Eh? What?"

Mitobe was _smiling_. Not his usual slight smile, with the corners of his mouth lifting.

He was beaming.

"I love you too," he said.

It became so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

"Get married already," Riko said, grinning.

"That was unexpected," Furihata said to Tsuchida.

"Mitobe can talk!" Kagami said, gaping in amazement. "He can _talk!_ "

Hyuuga smacked his head.

"Of course he can, stupid!"


End file.
